i remember years ago
by lilly042004
Summary: This story is about Leah Clearwater. I feel like her character is too amazing to go unnoticed.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about the fantastic Leah Clearwater. I feel like her character needed a story of her own. This is my first story so please critique me into a better author. I hope you enjoy the tales that are about to unfold.

_Summary: Leah Clearwater is a soul on her own. After confrontation with her Alpha, she begins to embark on a journey that involved a whole new different type of species that are only heard of in fairy tales. In fact, the only way she has every encounter such was the day she and her brother were saved. _

Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the owner of Twilight. Shontelle is the talented singer of "Impossible". Any other singers included, I owe none of their songs. Any new names are mine for the keeping. **

_I remember years ago,_

_Someone told I should take,_

_Caution when it comes to love,_

_I did._

_Shontelle_

Leah's POV:

_I can't believe she is coming back. _I thought to myself while running patrol.

_Would you tell us who you are talking about or at least shut up? No one wants to hear of your girlie crush. _

_Shut up Paul! It is my best friend from Chicago that is moving here. Besides, I don't complain about the all the crap you consistently think about when imagining Rachel…_Ewwww.

You guessed it; I am on patrol with Paul. Did I choose this? Hell No! It was a punishment made by the oh so annoying #%^#^* Alpha of mine for showing up late for the pack meeting last night…little s. So here I am being annoyed by Paulie Wall-e.

_Hey, don't call me that bitter harpy. _ Paul said.

Here we go with the names. This is the main reason why I can't wait till she arrives. It will be like old times; us girls kicking ass twenty-four seven….ahh the luxurious life that lasted one summer that will never be forgotten.

_**Flashback:**_

_We were about age 13 when she appeared. You can tell she was not from the Reservation or Folks. Why? What made _

_her so different…well, there are only a few African Americans in Folks and like one on the res. She was definitely unique. _

_I could simply pick out her personality by the way she moved with confidence, stood with strength and power, and _

_spoke with a very strong and seductive voice. Now, I am not saying I am into girls, for I am not. But anyone with a _

_eyes could say she was very stunning and un-humanly beautiful. She stood at 5'7" and wasn't skinny or fat but had an _

_athletic curvy built. She was in the process of developing into a pure woman, only at the age of 13. Her hair was _

_naturally curly and suited her very lovely. Her clothing style was very laid back but had a vintage/ nerdy but looks sexy _

_kind of feel to it, totally her. She was here for the summer with her family. She was adopted. Her mother was Greek _

_and German and her father was Mexican and Italian. The family joke was all they need was an Asian to complete the _

_saying of "we got the whole world" in her family". They were here on the reservation gathering information for study. _

_Her parents are both Sociologists and where looking into gathering research on social structures within the community _

_and social organization and how it plays in the roles of the tribe. Interesting? Quite. Their goal was to establish a _

_foundation for this research to go to the tribe to help preserve tradition. They took their work very seriously and got _

_along quite well with the elders and the community. How did I meet their daughter? Well, that is a complex story. You _

_see, it was a rare sunny day in La Push and I was on the beach with my family having lunch while Mom and Dad and _

_some of the other families we conversing. Seth and I were playing a little bit further from the adults in the water. Seth _

_was around age 7 at the time and I was attempting to teach him to swim. Things were going okay until the waves _

_started to pick up and we were getting a bit far from the shore. The waves grew larger and it was getting a bit tough _

_trying to hang on to Seth and keep him from drowning. One minute I had control of everything and the next, all hell _

_broke loose. We were hit it a powerful wave and both went under. Once it passed, I lost hold of Seth. I was frantically _

_moving around trying to spot him. I dove under several times but found nothing. I started to panic and thoughts _

_erupted like "what if he drowned?" "What if he was pulled too deep under?" "Oh my word, I killed my brother" I began _

_to cr. While I was wallowing in my sorrow, I failed to notice the activity going on further out. Had I taken the time to _

_continue to search still, I would have saw that a figure jumped from one of the highest cliffs in La Push and swimming _

_rapidly towards the area I lost sight of Seth. Had I been paying attention I would have noticed someone swimming me _

_back to shore. Did I notice the commotion? No. Why? Well because I responsible for my brother's death, or so I _

_thought. Had I been paying attention, I would have saw that that very figure jumping off the cliff was rescuing both me _

_and my brother and performed CPR to revive him. Once my hysterics were over, my vision became clear and I was _

_surrounded by our families and the girl that saved us both. She was wearing soaked clothing, indicating that her _

_mission was a state of emergency. While wet she look amazing. My father was trying to say something to me but I _

_couldn't help but to continue staring, who was she? Once I was smothered with kisses from mom and dad, I realized _

_what was going on; Seth had been saved and we were all ok, thanks to this girl. Who was she? Two people came up _

_behind her and help her up. They both hugged her and congratulated her for her quick thinking. The girl just hugged _

_them back. Her parents soon approached us, asking if we were ok. My father responded "Yes, thanks to you little girl, _

_both my children are safe and out of harm's way. Fate must definitely have a plan for them to survive such assaults. _

_How can we ever thank you?" Her father then replied "No need, our daughter only did what she saw was right. Let me _

_introduction myself, my name is James Stellino and this is my wife Melissa and our adopted daughter Ambrosia. We are _

_Sociologists here for research, we spoken to the chief here, um, Billy Black I believe?" You are quite right, he is right _

_this way. He is unable to travel so well on the sand due to his wheelchair. Why don't we move over toward him and the _

_others and get the children some dry towels?" My father stated. "Excellent" replied James. "By the way, my name is _

_Harry Clearwater; this is my wife Sue and children Leah and Seth. I can't thank you enough for saving my family _

_Ambrosia." All she did was nod her head in understanding. "I am one of the elders of the tribe. Billy told us a little about _

_you research. We are all excited about what can come of it. He told us to expect newcomers but Billy being his usual _

_self, left the mystery at that" Harry stated. Once they reached Billy, more greeting and questions were stated. "Hello _

_and welcome. You must be the Stellinos James, Melissa and Ambrosia. Welcome. My name is Billy Black and we've _

_spoken before. I am honoured to have you here." Oh no need to mention such, we are honoured to be amongst such _

_an indigenous tribe. We look forward to you and your tribe education us." James replied. "Well, we are happy to do so. _

_Now, why are the children wet? More specifically, why is your daughter soaked?" asked Billy. It was I who answered. _

_"Well, Seth and I were in the water. I was trying to teach Seth how to swim when all of a sudden the tide got to be _

_really rough and pulled us under. I lost grip of Seth and frantically tried to find him." I stopped speaking because I felt _

_nothing but remorse. So much remorse that I couldn't stop the tears that were coming down like water falls. As I was _

_once again wallowing, someone else picked up. Someone who's voice was so hypnotic. "I was standing on one of the _

_cliffs, peering down at the water when I happen to come across Leah trying to save her brother. She almost had him _

_when another wave slammed into her, making her lost grip him. I then made the choice to jump in to get to them. _

_There was no moment of hesitation. I saw no need to. People's lives were at risk. When I dove into the water, before I _

_hit, I saw them both being pulled under by the currents. I was able to swim fast enough to get to both of them and _

_swim back to the shore." Ambrosia finished. "How is that possible? Those cliffs are extremely high and almost instant _

_death. Plus it was a bit of a ways to get to the children" asked Billy. It was Melissa who stepped in to answer." _

_Ambrosia is an excellent swimmer. Her judgment is what fuels her actions. She has the capability to push herself _

_beyond imaginable standards." After more questions and greetings, we started to head back to the houses. The _

_Stellinos were going to stay at a rental property on the res for the summer. From that day onward, me an Ambrosia, or _

_Amber as she likes to be called, became closes friends._

_**End of Flashback**_

_Why don't I remember her? If she was so well known for her actions, why don't I remember her? _ Paul questioned.

_Maybe because you, Embry, Jacob, Jared, Sam, and Quil were away for camp. _ I responded.

_Oh. _Was all he replied? I swear if Paul wasn't a guy, Native American and lived on a res, you would mistake him for a Cali girl (no offense to you ladies, just the dummies that can't spell).

_Alright you stupid bitch, you asked you it. _Paul stated right before he came to attack me. But of course, me being the fastest of the wolves, I was able to move out of the way just in time to avoid his claws. Right as I was about to go at him, a big black wolf jumped in and pushed us both away. Uh oh.

_I put you two out here together as a punishment, not for you to destroy the forest and make a ruckus. _Sam said. _What the hell is going on?_

_Paul was the one that attacked me first. _ I stated

_I only attacked because you were talking shit about me again you bitch. _

_Shut up the both of you. Paul you should never have attacked Leah. _

_Haha, that is what you get_

_Shut up Leah. You should never have provoked him. What am I going to do with you two? Huh? This can't keep going on. I will be force to make one of you to leave. _

_What? You can't do that! What happen to the term pack? Or did you forget about that too Sam?_

_Lee-lee you don't understand. Between you and Paul, you are the main one who starts drama. Everyone is tired of it! We can't concentrate on patrols without you being a bitch! Decisions must be made and with that, we must hold a council meeting with the elders. _

_No need. Since I am a dramatic bitch, I'm out. You won't have to worry able about me anymore. You won't have to worry about me messing up your precious little time with you fucking imprints. Fuck you, Fuck your pack and Fuck protecting your perfect little ray of sunshine. I am out. _

_Lee-lee what do you mean? You just can't leave the pack without a proper trial. I am not saying you are out of the pack. Maybe we can just move you to watch the imprints. _

_What the fuck? Are you listening to yourself? I refuse to be treated like this any longer. I refuse to have to sit and watch while Jacob becomes a lapdog for the leeches. I refuse to let the imprints run the pack. I refuse to watch you throw in my face each and every time your intimacy with that backstabbing cousin. I-_

_You look here Leah, You will not-_

_Shut the fuck up for once Sam. I will be heard. Ever since I changed into a wolf and you guys been in my head, I have been called names, I have to relive the agony of losing my finance to my desperate cousin, I lost my dad, and I can't have children. Every freaking day I am reminded of this and made in front of. I couldn't even leave the reservation because I had to protect your fucking imprints and then when given the opportunity, I was able to leave you for once. I felt joy for five seconds until Jacob became a lapdog and then made me go back to the spirit forsaken place. How can I be happy? What is happiness when everything is taken from me?_

_Lee-_

_No Sam! You want me gone, consider it done. _

_LEAH!_ And then I couldn't hear him anymore. Our mind link was broken. It was done. I was no longer apart of any of the pack's minds. I was finally free from agony. So what does a free person do? Run! And so I ran. But I couldn't help but call to my Mother. _ Please Ambrosia, hear me. _I asked. _ I hear you my child and I am near, _was her response.


	2. Author

**Author's Note**

** Hey guys, just a heads up on my updates. I am University student and we have exams coming up as well as papers and so I am multi-tasking but I have not forgot about you guys at all. I am also currently doing some research into my Ambrosia character; I really want this story to be great so in order to do so, I am exploring books, locations, and music that may benefit the story. If things work out, I may be able to get a preview or a chapter in by Sunday. I don't like studying but I am a Sociologist so that is a bit imperative ^_^. Well I am making a promise to have one up by Sunday night. Thank you guys so much for your support thus far and I ask that you continue to wait patiently and I hope to make it worth your time. Well we will meet again, until Sunday my dear readers. **

**Amber-Leigh **


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I promised a new chapter, here it is. Mind you, I will be doing a bit of flashbacks and so forth to connect later down the road. Thank you guys once again for being patient and honest. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the names not heard of before but the rest is Twilight and the lovely artist. **

**Flashback: Leah's POV**

_After the Ambrosia and Mr and Mrs. Stellino chatted with the rest of the elders and families, they headed out. Ambrosia and I got rather close. She is into a lot of things I am into and she doesn't take crap from anyone. She is just the person I need. She is definitely different from my cousin Emily. Emily and I are inseparable though. We tend to lean on each other as sisters because we lack them. I remember arguing with my parents one night about them having another girl and was ridiculed and laughed at first but was later told that "the ship has sailed". Well, it was ok; Emily was a great support system for me. But getting back to my new friend Ambrosia, she promised that we could hang out again soon. _

**End of Flashback**

**Sam's POV:**

_What have I done? _I wonder as I lose sight of Leah for she is far too fast for me. I have let my mind stray too far into this mess to truly see what I've lost. There is that one haunted saying "you never know what you've lost until it is gone." And I have lost it all. Leah was my sanity, my natural joy, my reason to breathe. That was all taken away from me by this artificial benevolence to _Emily_. My heart aches just by the thoughtful snare of her name. Emily is kind and sweet and caring, so was Leah but Leah was so much more. Leah was real. Imprinting is a curse. I hold well to my thoughts while running with the pack for I do not desire to start a ruckus amongst them. My heart will forever belong to Leah, but my soul to the imprint. Though it continues to ache, I will always crave her rather than the latter.

_**Ambrosia's POV:**_

_To hear her in agony is only so much one could withstand. My child was out there running from the pain that still dominates her being. The pain of heartache, betrayal, angst, and turmoil, the endless tears and stabs at the heart, how I long to comfort her and soothe her pain, but soon. Soon, she will no longer have to endure this path alone. Soon my child _

**Alice Cullen's POV **(What type of author would I be if I neglected to add this family that altered the life of many.)

I couldn't help but feel a shift in my visions. As I sit still in front of my vanity, I am filled with visions involving a new guest that will be arriving shortly in the presence of Forks. With the blurry haze, I am unable to get a clear grasp of this person or the next. One clue I can definitely pinpoint is the involvement of a wolf, but the other stranger is one of a kind. Maybe it is a power that has caused a flaw in my visions. _Who is this person?_ As I was in the mist of wonder and frustration, Edward and Jasper decided to make their presence known.

_I felt your emotions darling; they are all over the place. What has caused you such distress? _My husband asked.

_My visions_ I am exclaimed _someone is coming soon and I haven't the clue as to whom or what they may be. _I wonder if they are dangerous

_Yes, I agree as well. All we know is that they will be acquainted with the wolves; maybe we should have an emergency meeting with them. Alice, do tell, are you able to look more deeply into the future and see anything that may point us in the direction of who the wolf may be or something similar of the sort?_

I gaze off trying to open up doors to unknown knowledge. All I see of the person is their wolf but very blurry. I can see the colour surrounding them but no clearance of height. Uh this is so frustrating. I hate neither knowing the future completely nor being able to see all things. My gift is pointless sometimes.

_Relax love. I feel as if I might throw a rocker at the wall. _Jasper soothed.

_Then we must gather the wolves. We don't know what we are dealing with and a wolf may be in danger. _Edward stated.

So this is so, a meeting must be had in order to maintain serenity. Sometimes I wish I could just cry. This is so very frustrating.

**Third Person POV:**

As the three Cullen "children" were on their way to call upon a family meeting with the wolves, something big was happening in La Push.

_YOU DID WHAT? _Billy yelled.

_I didn't necessarily tell her to leave. She left on her own. _Sam tried to reason.

_Leah would not leave unless there was reason behind her actions. Now Sam, you better start explaining what lead to her departure. NOW! _Sue yelled

_She was being a bitch and so Sam put her in her place. Obvious she couldn't take the heat so she wimped out and left. End of story. _ Paul said passively without a care.

It took Seth, Jacob, Quil and Embry to hold Sue from murdering the poor bastard.

_Insult my daughter again and I will make sure you are the first wolf to ever get neutered. _Sue said in an eerie calm monotone that would scare anyone and result in fluids releasing from your creation makers.

_She left due to the way I handled the encounter with Paul and her. She wouldn't listen and so I threaten to have one of them removed and may have said that she was acting like a bitch and she made the decision to leave. I tried following her but she was too fast. I am sorry for the things I've said but she needs to act accordingly. I will not have her causing problems in my pack and with my imprint, I mean our imprints. _Sam stated.

_I agree with Sam Aunt Sue, Leah needs to move on. She has been nothing but a bother to all of us. I am personally still upset that she hasn't apologized for her rudeness towards me over the years. She needs to grow up and be a lady. _Emily included.

The wolves nor elders didn't bother to hold Seth and Sue back this time. The end results were bruises, cuts, hair littered on the floor, a few broken bones and such, oh and Sam needing surgery for his life maker. Looks like no babies for Emily any time soon. Seth had to be dragged away from Sam because he was two seconds from ending his life and Sue; well Sue was allowed to play a bit more with her niece, but she was told to stop once Emily's face was turning blue. Ah, the beauty of family, you love them so much you want to kill them, really.

_With the issue at hand, we have decided to demote Sam due his inability to run this pack. Jacob, you have to step up as the Alpha and take your place. _Jacob nodded. _Also, Paul, you will be working double time until Leah has returned. If anything, it should have been you that was kicked out not Leah. We have lost an imperative feature to our tribe today. It is important to find Leah and have knowledge of her whereabouts. Emily, you are no longer allowed into the meetings, ever. This should have been done from the beginning but your previous Alpha was blinded and unfit to lead. No imprints will be allowed into the meetings whatsoever. Once Leah is found, we will hold a meeting to settle all issues at hand. Things should never have come to this. Jacob, Quil, and Embry, I need you three to take Sam to the Cullen's to get checked. Seth will not go due to the strong urgency to end Sam's life. Jared and Paul, take Emily to the hospital. I don't think having her bleeding around the Cullen family would be a brilliant idea. While you are away, we will figure out what must be done. _Billy ordered. He is such a leader.

**Edward Cullen's POV:**

_Well it looks as if we don't have to call the wolves. _ I stated.

_Why is that dear? _Esme asked.

_They are almost here. Sam was injured in a fight between him and Seth. Emily was sent to the hospital by Sue. Wow, Leah left the pack; this could be the reason of your vision Alice. It seems as though things are starting to formulate into an explanation of your visions. Let's let them in shall we? _I stated.

Ok guys, I am leaving you at that. Ambrosia gave a bit of input in which is awesome and Sue, Seth and Billy are awesome. So that no one gets confused, Harry did die, Bella was changed, Jacob did imprint on Nessie and that is all I can think about. Any questions, due post them. I would love to hear feedback. I may need some new characters soon so your comments may lead you a role. I will try to write more after my midterm. I am so excited to see where this is going. Oh and Ambrosia will slowly start to enter the picture. While writing I am formulating her character. Washington just got a whole lot uglier. Love you bunches. Laters! Amber-Leigh


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the very long wait. I had my exams to focus on and so far I did well on them. Boo-yahhhh. ^^ I am going to attempt to do two chapters this time since I have a chance to breathe. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the songs belonging to the artists. All new characters are mine though. **

_You were strong and I was not. _

_My illusion, my mistake._

_I was careless, I forgot, I did._

_Shontelle_

**Flashback Ambrosia POV:**

_I was out in the forest of Abyss sitting under the great Oak breathing in the fresh air of the morning. Life has been equivalent to this present morning. Breath in, breath out; ah, fresh beautiful air, lovely. I was planning the next steps to take to find her. Adonis and Phonusia thought it would be so lovely to place her in another time frame than my own, another dimension. I hate when we are sent on quests as such. Nevertheless, I must find her. What am I talking about if you must know; I am talking about Leah Amelia Amienus Clearwater…_

**End of Flashback **

**Alice POV:**

Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow. What am I to do? Whoever this stranger is, they are very powerful and from what I am getting, they are in fact acquainted with one of the wolves. I must ask them.

**Third Person:**

The wolves have just made to the Cullen mansion with Sam in tow. The tension was very thick in the air. The Cullens stood on the porch waiting for the arrival of the wolves. Carlisle and Jacob approached first.

_Good evening Jacob, we were actually about to call you and your pack here to discuss an important matter._

_What up Doc? Is something wrong? Are there more vampires coming for Nessie again? Is she ok?_

_Breathe Jacob. No there is coming, Nessie is fine and once again my dear boy, Breathe!_

_Sorry. I've had a stressful day. Can we come in? We actually need you to look at Sam but do take your time. This bast*** actually deserved his condition. _

_Yes come in, you guys are more than welcome. Might I asked what lead to Sam's condition? _

_Well, it is some of my fault as well as Sam's. I placed Leah with Paul to patrol because she was always being late for the meetings. I should never have done that. S***! Anyway, Leah and Paul were arguing and were about to go at it when Sam intervened and said some stuff about Leah and that she should leave because all she does is cause issues. Leah took it as an opportunity and broke off from the pack completely. No one has any clue where she may be. Do you know what it feels like to have a member cut off from the pack? ESPECIALLY THE FEMALE? _

_JACOB, CALM DOWN. There are rare occasions that I actually yell son; I don't want to have to do it again. _

_Sorry Carlisle. I just feel empty. It feels like I have lost a part of my soul. _

_Maybe because she was the Beta? You guys are close. What happen to Sam though?_

_Well, when Sam and Paul went to the elders and told them what happen, Sam thought it was smart to say that Leah was a bitch and Emily thought that Sue was overreacting over the situation and said that Leah needs to grow up, well, Seth and Sue got to Sam and Emily. We might have let them played for a bit but all in all, you can see the results. _

_Oh my, Seth did this? Where is Emily?_

_Yep Seth did this all on his own, I am very proud. Emily is at the hospital, we thought that it would be best for her to be there due to the blood. With Sam though, we didn't have much of an option, sadly. _

_Well, let's get him fixed and we shall tell you what we have found out. _

Well guys, I am leaving you with a cliff hanger. I love you guys bunches and will post a longer one later. I am currently cooking dinner.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the songs or artists that I use as an opening. Enjoy**

I set fire to rain,

watch it burn as I touched your face.

~Adele

Ambrosia POV:

Are they that oblivious to their purpose? Their selfishness has caused many to die and the Alpha has allowed it to happen. Are they that oblivious to their actions that they don't see that they are really hurting others in order to be seen as different? Really, they are no different. Carlisle may have painted an image to save humanity but at what cost? Edward let his love blind the reality of the situation. Bella, oh dear Isabella. They are the cause of the many children without parents, parents that lost their children, death of Leah's father, causation of the phasing, a father to lose a daughter, the list continues. Time can not be reversed but it is time for a reality check.

Third Person POV:

As the Cullens explained Alice's vision, a storm was brewing.

Ambrosia POV:

It is time I make my presence known.

Alice POV:

As I was explaining the vision, another one occurred. "the scene was familiar, the baseball field, of course that is always the spot for trouble. We need to find a new happy place uh. The trees started to move as a figure approached. Clothed in style, my type of figure ( for all you fashion fanatics). This was definitely a female. The Christian Louboutin Daffodile pumps, and the combination of Alexander McQueen's black trousers, cream blouse, and black jacket makes a statement in itself. (author takes the moment to roflmao) oh my word, she is a friend, not a foe, I can just tell. The female stops at the centre field and turns back to the forest summoning someone. As the trees move..." the vision cuts me off. Since when do my visions have a say in when to stop. Ugh so frustrating.

"Alice"

Huh? Who called me?

"Alice, are you alright? For a minute you zoned out. Edward said that you were just singing a song in your head" said Jasper

"Wait what? What song?" question directed towards Edward.

"I haven't any idea. It sounded different than what you normally sing in order for me to not listen. The voice was very hypnotic. She had a very calming but captivating voice. Nothing like I heard before."

"Are you serious? You didn't see my vision?"

"No, all I heard was that voice." Edward replied.

Very interesting. "Well, I was not putting that song in my he..."

"Alice"

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Alice dear, are you alright?" Esme voiced her concerned.

"I thought someone called my name"

"No one has called your name dear. What is going on Edward? Can you hear her? Carlisle?" Esme began to panic.

"Calm down dear. We will figure this out. Edward, can you hear her now?" Carlisle asked

"No. Bella, can you please remove your shield love?"

"My shield was never up. What is happening to Alice?"

"We haven't a clue but we will figure this out. Jasper, can you pick up anyone else's presence?" Carlisle asked

"No. Carlisle what is going on?"

Jasper pulled me near him in a protective stance.

"It may seem as if someone is here and is messing with your powers. Alice do you remember anything from when you blanked out?"

"Yes, there was this..."

"Alice"

What the hell?

"ALICE!"

"What!"

"The field, you alone."

"Alice what is going on? Are you okay honey, please speak to me" Jasper's voice was full of concern.

"I need to meet someone. Alone"

"NO, you are not leaving by yourself when you are vulnerable." My mate exclaimed

"You don't understand! I need to meet them. It is the only way for this to be solved. It is the only way."

"No, you will not. We will find another way. Maybe negotiating were we can all meet? I am not letting you leave on your own."

"Alice, alone or trouble."

"She will not negotiate anything. She said alone or trouble. Let me go. Someone could get hurt…"

"Yeah you!" my mate interrupted me.

"I need to go Jasper; I promise I will return to you. She just wants to talk. That is all. I promise I will be fine." I tried to reason. I understand his concern but I am not a child and this needs to be done.

"Please don't go, please Alice." My husband embraces me and kisses my forehead.

It broke my heart to see my husband like this, but this must be done.

"This is why I chose you dear. Now come, too much time has been wasted. Meet in the field"

"I am so sorry Jasper, but I must do this. It is the only way." I tried again.

Face void of any expression, but I could feel his powers working again. He sends me love. "Come back to me, I love you."

"As I love you. I must go now." I give him a passionate kiss, not caring if anyone else sees. For I can't even tell the outcome of this.

"The Field"

**Okay, I am leaving you here for now. I may update tomorrow so look out. Thanks for reading. Your guys rock!**


End file.
